


A Baker's Dozen (destiel)

by Tienwashere



Series: Bobby Singer's Bakery [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker Dean, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cupcakes, Dysfunctional Family, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tienwashere/pseuds/Tienwashere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a freelance lawyer who fell out with his family. Dean is a baker who just wants to find his brother. Dean doesn't have much, and he can't look for his brother, but, as dysfunctional as they are, he has family. Cas has a stable living, and can support himself. However he has no one. The two intrigue each other as they listen to one another's stories on an early Thursday morning at the cafe and bakery run by Bobby Singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baker's Dozen (destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's point of view. Kevin, Charlie and Jo are alive. Deal with it

"Dean, bring the pie out and set it on the display, and frost the cupcakes out front." Bobby told him as he answered one of the five phones that hung on the wall. Dean nodded and picked up the large cherry pie and a bag of Pantone Angel blue icing, carrying both to the front of the cafe. Setting the pie down on a display platter, he set the icing down next to the seventeen other bags of icing (they seemed to have a lot) that rested on the counter. _Where are those damn cupcakes?_ He thought before seeing what was at least six dozen mini unfrosted cupcakes sat on the stove.

"Oh come on Bobby." Dean complained, half expecting the pastries to come to life and smother him to death in a swarm. Figuring he would be there awhile, he dragged a stool over and sat on it, set five bags of icing on the tray next to him, and set to work. Dean was able to frost cupcakes a lot faster than you could expect, seeing as he hated doing it. However considering the fact that there were over seventy cupcakes, and he could frost one, maybe two in a minute, he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, or at least until a customer walked in. As if his nonexistent prayers had been answered, a trench coat clad man with dark hair opened the door to the café.

"Charlie! Can you or Jo take over with the cupcakes here?" Dean shouted to the back, walking up to the door to make sure they heard. Charlie poked her head out to see why Dean was asking for assistance.

"So you can flirt with the cute guy?" She inquired teasingly.

"What?! No I-"

"Don't worry Dean I got you covered." The redhead winked and took the cupcakes to the back. Facepalming, Dean walked up to the counter where the man waited, hoping his face wasn't red.

"Hello sir, how can I help you today?" He asked, leaning on the counter by his forearms.

"I hope I didn't interrupt you?" The man asked in a deep, gruff voice, nodding towards the area where Dean was previously.

"What? No. It's fine." Dean waved away his concerns. _Actually, you're a godsend. I'd only frosted twenty seven of those damn cupcakes._

"Okay. I just wanted to be sure." The man looked at him. "I'd like an espresso, and a scone, if that would be alright."

"And who am I making this order out to?" Dean asked, smiling lightly at his politeness and hesitancy as he wrote this down.

"Castiel."

"Castiel? Interesting name. I'm gonna call you Cas if that's okay."

"And what should I call you?" Castiel looked at him questioningly. Dean was surprised. In all his time working at the shop, he'd never been asked what his name was.

"I'm Dean."

"Well it's good to meet you Dean." Castiel nodded.

"You too Cas." Dean offered him a half smile before starting on the espresso.

\-------------------------

A bit later Dean set the small cup of steaming coffee and scone on the table where Cas sat. "An espresso and a blueberry scone." He told him, lowering the tray behind his back.

"Anything else I can get you?"

"Would you sit with me?" Castiel suddenly asked, looking up with him. On any other day, with any other person, Dean probably would've said no. But the cafe was empty, and, unlike most, Cas intrigued him. Dean slowly sat in the chair across from him, leaning the serving tray against the chair leg.

"So, what's your story Cas?" He asked

"Why do you want to know?"

"Everyone who walks in here has a story. Maybe yours is interesting."

"You tell me yours then."

"I asked first."

"A trade then. A story for a story."

"Fine. You still go first."

"Well, I've ripped you off. Mine is no good." Castiel told him with a shrug.

"Tell me anyways."

"Well. My family owns a law firm, you see. Novak Corp. My family has never really gotten along in the first place, so having everyone run one company, it was a bad idea. I rebelled from my parents, and I ended up being kicked out. I rose up against them, and I almost won too. Then I was stabbed in the back by someone who I thought was helping me, and I fell." Cas told him. "Now I'm traveling, working freelance. No attachments, no obligations, no family." He said, looking down at his scone before breaking a piece off. "Your turn."

Dean wasn't sure why he was so ready to open up to a stranger, and why Cas had done the same. But he'd agreed, a story for a story.

"Well, I'm looking for my brother. Sam." Dean started off. "He, uh...he went missing. About a year ago. I want to look for him, I'm trying to look for him, but it's hard. My salary is limiting enough that I can't leave my job and Sammy is a hard person to find, and I don't even know what happened to him. Besides. Bobby, Charlie, Jo and Kevin are family. I can't leave them. So yeah, I'm doing my best I can looking for him here, I guess." Dean said, keeping it short. "Losing family just sucks."

"It does." Castiel agreed, having finished off his scone during Dean's tale and was now sipping his coffee.

"So where are you headed right now?" Dean asked, leaning on his elbows and resting his chin on his fists.

"I'm going to be in court this afternoon. I'm defending a woman in a law suit from her ex-husband."

"Look at you. You help people and I sit on my ass frosting cupcakes."

"You help people too. You offer food and kindness." Castiel replied, which Dean found slightly cheesy but endearing.

"If you say so." Dean commented with a wry smile. "Need the check?"

"Yes. Thank you." Castle nodded, taking out his wallet. Dean wrote out a check and handed it to him before excusing himself to the back to wash his dishes.

"So how's it going out there? You get a date anytime soon?" Charlie smirked as she frosted Dean's cupcakes, causing Jo to scowl silently.

"We just talked so you can shut your cake hole." Dean replied as he set the dishes in the sink and headed back out. But Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Instead what he found was twenty fifty dollar bills and a note written on the bill.

_espresso - $3_

_blueberry scone - $1.25_

_tip - $ **1995.75**_ (in Castiel's handwriting)

_total - **$2000-go find your brother, Dean. -Cas**_

Dean couldn't possibly accept this much money, especially from a man he'd met half an hour ago. "Cas. Cas! CASTIEL!" he shouted as he ran outside, looking for a tan trench coat in the middle of the misty Thursday morning. But the man was nowhere to be found.

Dean finally looked down at the bills in his hand, then at the autoshop across the street. "I'm coming for you Sammy. I'm going to find you." he promised. "I've got the help of an angel."


End file.
